It is generally desired to assist wheel braking using aerodynamic decelerating means on aircrafts equipped with gas turbine engines because of the high landing speeds of these aircrafts. The aerodynamic decelerating means are especially useful on wet or icy runways to enhance the stopping capability of aircrafts. A thrust reverser is one example of such aerodynamic decelerating means. A thrust reverser deflects at least a portion of the efflux from a gas turbine engine to create a braking force slowing down the aircraft.
Many different models of thrust reversers have been suggested since they exist. However, it always remains desirable to, among other things, improve the design of the thrust reversers so as to obtain additional benefits during their operation, one example being an improved handling of the aircraft on the ground during braking.